Vampire Charley
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: After the first movie Charley has a truce with Jerry and Peter becomes a vampire they become almost like family but when Charley turns 17 strange things start to happen old dark memories are relieved and Jane Brewster is hiding something about Charley's father what could it be? NONE OF THESE characters ARE MINE


**Fright Night- Chapter Birthday**

**It was Charley Brewster 17th Birthday and he was getting ready to go party with Peter Vincent its friend and blood brother who helped fight Jerry the vampire master who in the end bit Peter turning him into a vampire. Jerry and Charley had made a truce that they would not try kill the other and that Jerry wouldn't kill anyone who he saw as a friend or his family. Jerry agreed but only if Charley agreed that Jerry could come into the Brewster's household any time he wanted and that when he wanted Charley he would have to come. Charley reluctantly agreed.**

**6 Months later it is Charley birthday he would be 17 years old today as he was getting ready he looked in the mirror and seen that he was quite pale he shuddered it off thinking it was because he hadn't had much sun sense he had met Peter and Jerry they didn't like being in the sun too much and without lots of sunblock and a special ring that protected them both from the sun rays from ****harming**** them also he noticed his eyes looked more darker ****his eyes were naturally light brown but now looked a slight chocolate colour****. ****He walked downstairs and seen his mother Jane Brewster she wasn't acting herself which worried ****Charle****y. He patted his mother shoulder making her jump she turned round and he saw her face pale as she looked into his eyes she said **

**Jane:"Happy Birthday Son, What are you plans for this evening?" **

**Charley smiled "Thanks Mom" kissing her on the cheek she shivered making him frown she used to do that with his father "I'm going over to Jerry's and then were going out to the pub then her a bite to eat at my favourite restaurant". **

**Jane put a fake smile on and nodded and said "Are you coming home tonight or staying at Jerry's with Peter?" Charley sense there was something wrong but decided to leave it "Staying with Jerry and Peter saves you staying up all-night whiling on me". He then turned and walked out the door and walked up to Jerry's house next door he knocked the door and Jerry answered giving Charley an evil smile " Hello Charley ready to go?" Charley "Of Course I'm ready to Party and get wasted" Peter saw Charley at the door and grabbed his coat and Jerry's truck Key and smirked "Hey Birthday Boy ready to get totally pissed"**

**as her walked out the door Charley "Yep you know me" ****Jerry growled " Yes we do you better NOT get sick in MY Truck coming back there'll be trouble Brewster" Peter and Charley laughed.**

**4hrs later walking tipsy out of the pub they saw a fortune teller place Peter dared Charley to get a reading and Jerry huffed "Waste of money if you ask me" Peter chuckled "Were not come on or are you scared?" Jerry stepped forward and growled anger at Peter " I WOULD WATCH WHAT YOU SAY MAGICIAN!" Peter looked scared by followed Charley in there is an old women with sliver hair and icy blue eyes sitting at a table she spoke "Ah I was wondering when you would arrive Charley it appears your time has come and you've brought friends but there's something different I see their vampires".**

**Chapter 2- Futures Unmasked**

**Peter and Charley are shocked about the old woman knowing who and what they are Jerry growled " How do you know who we are and me and Peter being Vampires" the old woman laughed " Don't worry Vampire I shall not reveal your secret or Peter's you are not the first nor the last now I must talk to Charley here" Jerry glared and listened closely to what she had to say.**

**Charley " What is it you must talk to me about?" the old woman "Your future of course now listen closely " ****Your past tells me that you were a very anger child filled with regret and hate I sense its because of your father who abandoned you as a child. Charley narrowed his eyes " How did you know that?"**

**the old woman " It is what I've seen child You had no father figure or role model as a young boy and you mother didn't know how to deal with you and neglected you as you grew up as you got older you become distant and anti social **

**you hated everyone blaming them for your bad childhood you see people as weak and easy to be used and manipulated. Peter is shocked again " That can't be right Charley cares for people and would do anything to help them". Jerry " I don't know maybe theres a darker side to Brewster here we haven't seen" watching as Charley glared at him which made him laugh.**

**The old women "I sense he has locked that part of himself away he fears that the side of him is too dark or evil to control". After she said that Jerry laughed holding his side " Charley dark? Evil? that is the most funniest that I've heard in years" wiping a fake tear from his eye while Peter looked at Charley who ignored him. The old women " I wouldn't laugh vampire for I speak only the truth Charley Brewster I must warn you that he will return and you must be ready for when the time comes you will have to chose to ****either ****sacrifice ****the life you know and merge with the side of you long forgotten to save your family or To lose it all including you will to fight to survive without your family you will lose yourself in the darkness forever. Charley " I don't understand?" he frowned getting annoyed at the woman for not being clear on what she is talking about.**

**Jerry " Don't worry about it Brewster she's just crazy old woman"**

**As they walked to the restaurant Charley couldn't get the old woman's words out of his head she know him and his darkest secrete that not even his own mother knew that was deep inside him. Jerry was looking on the menu and had order a rare steak the same as Peter Charley didn't know what to order so Jerry ordered for him the same as him and Peters when it came Charley mouth watered as the streak was swimming in dark red blood that looked like fine wine he licked his lips Peter watched and said " You must be hungry your looking at that streak the way Jerry looks at a fresh glass of water blood!" he laughed Jerry and Charley narrowed there eyes at him making Peter cower he noticed Charley eyes flash black but thought it must have been the trick of the night after dinner they drove home ****and continued the party to the break of dawn.**

**Chapter 3- ****Dreams**

**After Jerry and Peter when down to the basement to see the rest of the tribe they went into a dreamless sleep. Charley fall asleep on the couch as soon as he closed his eyes he was trapped in a memory/dream. Charley was about 10 years old ****he was in his room listening to music he had an Emo/Gothic style just likehis father he heard arguing downstairs and decided to spy and listen in on what they were arguing about this time. It was normal in their house between there parents after Charley turned 8 he saw his mother angrily yelling at his father.**

**Jane: "I'M NOT TELLING HIM!" Father: "I'M NOT LISTENING TO YOU WOMAN HE'S 10 YEARS OLD NOW HE HAS TO KNOW!" Jane: "HE IS NOT GOING TO BE LIKE YOU!" Father laughed: "He already is you foolish woman don't you understand he's not like you nor we he be its in his BLOOD and nature you can't change what's inside no matter how hard you try" Jane " I won't allow it i'd rather he died then be like you" Father "YOU WILL NOT HARM MY SON!" Jane broke into tears "Please Just Go!" Father: "Not without my son"**

**Jane got a knife and stabbed his father blood poured onto the floor it wasn't red but black his eyes spotted his son and smirked " When the time comes he WILL hate you and will kill You I can't wait to the day my son will take revenge" Charley had tears running down his face and looked furious and nodded and whispered " I will take my revenge for you father I will make you proud to have me as your son." ****It was 5oclock in the evening when he woke up he growled angrily how could he forget that his own mother had stabbed and killed his father in front of him he heard a voice inside himself say " I protected you Charley boy I always have you know who I am you have always known you can't lock me away or hide me for much longer we will be one very soon and you know it". He felt himself chuckle darkly inside he shook his head " I know and I can't accept that not yet anyway are you the one causing the changes I see in myself" he sighed inner voice " No these changes are within you from your birth and are starting to show now" Charley " I don't understand why? Normal people don't have 2 sides that talk to them and that dream what did my father and mother mean?" inner voice laughed darkly "You know what's happening your in denial you have to face up to it we both know your not a … normal human but a Born Vampire". Charley narrowed his eyes and growled out loud " Your lying how can I be that I don't look like Peter or Jerry and I have a heart beat" inner voice growled back " You don't start turning into your true vampire form until you turn of age which is 17 from born vampires like Jerry you stop ageing at 28 when you turn you'll be a fledgling you'll cling to you tribe leader and his childe's for 12 months you'll at like a child you won't be able to control your blood lusts and will want to feed on you tribe who you see as a lover or father" "****You'll get you first fangs when you first feed you are bonded with Jerry's tribe and when you transform Jerry will sense your emotions and when you need to feed".**

**Chapter 4- Expelled from school forever**

**inner voice " He'll be like your father for the first year and you will do what he says until your 21****st**** birthday were Vampires become Vampire Teenagers you'll be able to leave the tribe if you want to start you own want you turn 221 you become an adult." Charley " Wait your telling me I'll be nothing ore then a child even know I'm a teenager now!" inner voice chuckled " Got it in one" Charley put his head in his hand and decided to go to sleep he woke up the next morning and realized today is the first day of school his lasted year he got dressed when home avoided Jane because he would of ripped her head off for not telling him and getting revenge for his father.**

**StockWell High school he knew today would be his last day of school forever **

**and he was right by the time it was half 4 he is called for at the principles office as he walked in he saw that not only was his mother standing there yelling at him asking what he done to be expelled from school but he saw Jerry and Peter there also both trying very hard to keep from laughing at him and Jane.**

**Jane " CHARLEY BREWSTER WHAT DID YOU DO TO BE EXPELLED YOU IN SERIOUS TROUBLE WHEN YOU GET HOME AND BOTH OF YOU pointing at Peter and Jerry WIPE THAT LOOK OFF BOTH YOUR FACES NOW!"**

**which made them burst out laughing madly Charley growled at her " NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS WOMAN YOU DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO! Making her pale as Charley seriously now reminded of his father causing her to pale further.**

**The principle spoke up " Now Mr. Brewster calm down you shouldn't speak to your mother that way or too any women respect you elders now down too business" Jerry " Yes what did are dear Charley do that was that bad to be expelled not doing his homework"? He chuckled darkly making Peter and Charley grin and Jane to glare at them. Principle " He turned up late by 1hr and a half, then proceeded to disrespect teachers and fellow students, Set fire to the science lab, Got into a fight with Mark Patterson serious injuring him breaking Mark's 2 ribs a broken nose and Twisted ankle and two black eyes. Jane gasped in shock Charley wouldn't hurt anybody but this wasn't the Charley she knew no this was more like his father making her frown Jerry and Peter are impressed clearly written on their faces as Charley grinned inner voice " Should of let me kill the little shit but I understand why next time when no ones around we'll get him. Causing Charley to laugh out loud as he got another lecture from both principle and mother. Later that night Jane had kicked Charley out and had formed a plan to kill Charley she knew he would be like his father and peter and Jerry and she wouldn't allow that and she took a sharp sliver knife and slipped it into her pocket and when to Jerry's to do what needed to be done for the soul of her son. Inner voice " It's time she is coming to kill you let her stab you we will merge and I will kill her." Charley nodded and said inside " I would of thought I had more time but I will protect my tribe I am ready".**

**Chapter 5- Death comes knocking **

**As she got to the doorstep Peter answered and frowned Peter " What are you doing here Mrs Brewster I don't think you should be here.**

**Jane put her hand on Peter's shoulder and said " Please I need to see my son".**

**Peter nodded "Be quick" Jerry is in the living room with Charley and a six pack of beer wearing dark blue jeans and his usual White tank top with big black boots he looked over at Jane and growled " What are you doing here!".**

**Jane paled " To see my...son" looking at Charley with sad eyes **

**Charley got up and walked over " I'm not your son any more Jerry and Peter are now my tribe in your cases family and I know what you did when my father disappeared! He glared narrowing his eye looking at Jane who gasped and stammered " H-How?" reaching into her pocket her hand round the knife waiting for Charley to step forward Charley smirked " 10 year olds can be sneaky you know I heard you and my father arguing I know the truth and what you've been hiding from me all these years" Peter " What did she do Charley?" Charley sneered at her " She killed my father because he wanted to tell me the truth of my heritage that I would be gaining when I turned of age she didn't want me to know and killed him I saw her and my father seen me and told me to take revenge just before he died!" he stepped forward and Jane took the knife out and stabbed him and whispered " I'm So Sorry" Peter ran over to Charley helping him up Jerry's eyes turned black and was about to kill Jane when Charley stopped him and growled in a voice that didn't sound like his own "SHES MINE!" and he stepped and snapped her neck he laughed and fell to the floor Peter cried " CHARLEY PLEASE STAY AWAKE!" panicking Jerry walked over too Charley " I WON'T LET YOU DIE!" Charley chuckled " That you must... Because I was dying anyway a bit ****earlier**** then I expected but no matter" Peter" HOW CAN YOU BE ALRIGHT WITH THIS HOW WERE YOU DYING EARLYIER AND WE DIDN'T KNOW!" Charley smirked " ****I WAS BORN TO DIE" " I'M FATHER WASN'T NORMAL OR HUMAN" Jerry eye narrowed "what are you trying to tells us I would hurry up before I turn you" he growled Charley " I'm a born vampire god do I have to spell it out currently I am merging and you know I will die in the end now before I go help me to the basement and dig a hole". Jerry picked Charley up and put him over his back Peter and Jerry quickly dug a 6ft hole in the ground for Charley the other tribe members watch them curiously and one go close to Charley who growled making the tribe member whimper and fall back Jerry laughed " I can't wait to you wake up fledgling this is going to be a fun 12 months with you being clingy" Charley " Shut up Jerry this is not funny I'll be compared to a baby when I wake its not bloody FAIR!." Peter " Seems Charley boy's getting tired" he smiled as Charley glared Charley gave Peter a wicked look " Have you forgotten I'll be clinging to you day and night and you have to deal with my blood lust, Also you'll be my snack". he laughed coldly **

**Chapter 6- Dead And Buried**

**Peter paled " You will not my not a meal" Jerry turned to Peter and chuckled "Unfortunately you are ****fledglings**** feed from there tribe leader and Childe**

**which would be you sense your blood brothers remember".**

**Peter looked faint " For how long does he have to give us Hickeys" he watched Charley closely Jerry growled " Its called feeding and bonding and for about 12 months deepening could be longing when Charley wakes he will be starting his most vulnerable stage as a fledgling he will relay on us to survive I will be taking on the role his father would as I'm the master and leader of this tribe".**

**He picked Charley up and laid Charley down gentle Charley started to whimper and Jerry signed and got in with him and both closed their as a strong humming sound could be heard coming from Charley as Peter and the other helped bury him and Jerry who gave a slight smile. **

**Next night Charley no longer felt an inner voice they had merged together he would not be the same he felt powerful and strong also a deep desire to drink from his tribe leader he showily woke up he felt safe and didn't want to move and sensed his tribe leader next to him. He heard footsteps from up above he growled giving a warning to keep away hearing Charley growl ****Jerry " Shhh Fledgling you are safe its only our tribe up above its time to get out now" he said softly but also commanding Charley started clawing out as well as Jerry.**

**Peter stood pacing waiting for them both worried about Charley when he heard growling and seen a hand pop out off the ground soon both body were out off the ground covered head to toe in soil and dirt Charley eyes are closed sensing who was around them and if they were a threat jerry stood in front of Charley " Fledgling open your eyes for me there all our tribe and there is no threat" Charley opened his eyes they scared peter making him fall backwards his eyes are pure black Jerry bit into his wrist and put it to Charley mouth who immediately latched on sucking and biting he didn't have his fangs yet and as his nibbled and sucked some more its fangs appeared sinking into Jerry skin making him moan. Jerry chuckled " You'll make a brilliant vampire master one day much like myself".**


End file.
